I'm In Heaven With You
by LaurenxPotter
Summary: Oneshot song ficIt was raining outside that day, and most of the Hogwarts students could be found inside wandering the halls of the castle looking for something to do. You could see friends meeting other friends in the hall way, stopping to talk and laugh


Disclaimer: to lazy to write a funny disclaimer so I'll just say that I don't own HP blah blah blah. All I own is my fat cat, $20, a Hollister gift card, and my ipod that doesn't work. Well actually I own more like my bed and stuff but i don't' think you want to hear about what I own. If it makes you feel better, I don't own Bob, the fridge at my dads house…

We're In Heaven

It was raining outside that day, and most of the Hogwarts students could be found inside wandering the halls of the castle looking for something to do. You could see friends meeting other friends in the hall way, stopping to talk and laugh with one another. Other's, could be found in the library studying, or perhaps, reading for enjoyment. Some were in their common room sitting by the fire, welcoming the warmth in the cold castle, possibly playing a game of chess or exploding snap.

All these things were normal things the students did on these types of days; all but three 7th year girls. These girls could be found not reading or studying, or even talking with one another. In fact these girls were in the middle of the Great Hall with a piano. One of the girls was sitting at the bench of the piano as she thought of what to play next. She had hair as dark as the night with out the moon, cascading down her back. If she were to look up you would notice her eyes; a coal gray that seemed to bore into your soul, reading every little desire, thought, that you had. This was Alexandria Potter, twin sister of James Potter, girlfriend of Remus Lupin.

The second girl had hair the color of blood which spread out behind her as she lay on top of the piano looking down at her friend. Her eyes were like a warning, telling you when or when not to talk to her. Darkening when she was angry, sparkling as she laughed. One would think her eyes, a deep emerald color, were fake because it would seem impossible that anybody could be born with such, breath taking eyes. This was Lillian Evans, best friend of Alexandria Potter, girlfriend of the said James Potter.

The third girl rested down on the floor at the leg of the piano, absentmindedly playing with her dark hair. Some people would go as far as to say that her hair was black, others would say it was just a dark brown. But her eyes, her eyes were a different story; people knew exactly how to describe them. They were considered a clear ocean blue, sometimes changing to green. This was Elodie LeMaitre, best friend of Alexandria Potter and Lillian Evans, girlfriend of Sirius Black.

The three girls had been bored so they had decided to ask the Headmaster if he could kindly clear the Great Hall and conjure up a grand piano for them. Of course the Headmaster agreed seeing as he enjoyed when his students wanted to express their creativity. That brings us to the girls now.

"What should I play next?" Alexis asked her friends. She loved playing the piano and was glad that Professor Dumbledore had let her and her friends play it.

"Oh I don't know…play something by Bach." Another girl, Elodie, said off handedly.

"But I've already played millions of things by Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, and Schakowsky for you guys." Complained Alexis and she drummed her fingers on the keys.

"Just surprised us with something, anything, we aren't going to care." Exclaimed the final girl, Lily, "You could even add some singing to it!" she added as an after thought.

"Oh alright, I'll sing and play something for you guys." Alexis sighed dejectedly. With that said she began to push down on the keys of the piano. With out noticing about three boys their age slipped in as they heard the piano. These three boys just happened to be James, Remus and Sirius. They watched as Alexis's hands danced across the piano for the introduction of the song.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years, _

_There was only you and me, _

_We were young and wild and free. _

_Now nothing can take you away from me. _

_We've been down that road before, _

_But that's over now. _

_You keep me coming back for more. _

Alexis pause holding the note on the piano as she took a breath getting ready to sing the next verse. At the same time, more students were filing in as they heard her voice and the piano. They all were surprised to see her playing the piano for she didn't seem the type. Shrugging they went and sat down around the piano with the Marauders, Lily, and Elodie.

_Baby you're all that I want. _

_When you're lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in Heaven. _

Taking another breath Alexis somewhat noticed the people in the hall around her, but for some reason it didn't bother her. James and Sirius took this opportunity to conjure up two cellos and started to play along with Alexis. Now there was double amount of people in the hall including a few professors. One of them being Professor McGonagall, who was for once, smiling at a student and not trying to stop what, was happening.

_And love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart. _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in Heaven._

_It will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feelin down_

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. _

_There's a lot that I could say _

_But just hold me now, _

_Cause our love will light the way. _

Again, she held the note. Now almost the whole school was in the Great Hall, including all the professors and the headmaster, all seated near the piano. They listened as Alexis continued you to sing with so much passion.

_Baby you're all that I want. _

_When you're lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in Heaven. _

_And love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart. _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in Heaven._

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_Love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true. _

_Through the good times and the bad _

_I'll be standing there by you. _

_Baby you're all that I want. _

_When you're lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in Heaven. _

_And love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart. _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in Heaven._

_Ooohhhh. Ohh._

_We're in heaven._

As she stuck the last note the whole hall was standing up and clapping. Alexis looked up in surprise to see everybody in the hall, clapping. As she looked around she noticed Remus and smiled sweetly at him. He just knowingly smiled back as love filled his eyes for his girlfriend. Alexis continued to look around and for some reason felt as if this were a dream, like she was going to wake up any second, and be disappointed. Remus came up to her and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Good job, and by the way, this isn't a dream. Just letting you know." Alexis looked at her friends and they just nodded as if they knew what Remus had sad.

'_Even if this is a dream, I'm loving every minute of it and I don't ever want to wake up._'She thought. Then, she felt a sharp pain on her arm and turned to see that Sirius had pinched her. '_I guess this really isn't a dream_' with that thought Alexis smiled and bowed to the crowed around her. This was the start of a new beginning and she was looking forward to it.

The End.

AN: I hope you all liked this little one-shot thingy. I kinda like the ending, that wasn't how I originally wrote it but I ended up going back and adding more to it. I got this idea when I heard the non techno version of Heaven by DJ Sammy and it just inspired me to write this. Anyways review and tell me what you think!

PS. I had this story up for like a day but i got some not so nice reviews so I decided to change the ending. Oh and if you dont like it and you decide to be rude about it, don't be a coward and not use your name. Its not like I'm going to hate you for it, i mean its _your_ oppinion on the story. And also if you don't like it you didn't have to read it. thats all!


End file.
